Old Foes Return
by Mining300
Summary: When the Master of the Emerald Palace gets killed by a Old Foe can Po and the Five stop him? (All characters belong to DreamWorks i own nothing expect for Master Regidor)
1. Shen?

"Make sure this message gets to Master Shifu at the Jade Palace." A mysterious voice said.

"Yes sir." The messenger said quickly as he walked off.

The Master watched the messenger walk off until he passed out of his sight.

_Good he will make it, I can sense it-wait what was that?_

The Master looked behind him.

_No. It can`t be. Anyone but him._

"You look as if you've seen a ghost." The Mysterious Foe chuckled.

"You're . . . you're dead? The Dragon Warrior killed you."

"Fire!"

* * *

"Yes Master Shifu?" The 6 warriors said upon greeting Master Shifu.

"Are you familiar with Master Regidor?" He asked reading a scroll.

"Master of the Emerald Palace in The Valley of Death?" Po asked

"Yes. He has requested a meeting at the Emerald Palace with us and the Masters council-"He was about to say more when Po interrupted.

"Whoa a meeting with 4 other Masters!" Po exclaimed.

"He`s been killed!" Shifu said with slight sadness in his voice.

"What!" Po Yelled

"Who killed him, Master?" Tigress asked Master Shifu

"I`m not sure." Shifu stated.

* * *

Master Regidor woke up. His vision was blurry not knowing where he was he sat there waiting for his vision to come back. He couldn`t remember who tried to end his life. Once his vision returned he noticed he was next to a round metal object.

_No it couldn't be._

"Is he dead?" A familiar voice asked, he didn't know who it was, but knew it sounded evil.

"We can`t find his body sir!" Another voice asked.

While he heard laughing he crawled towards the sound when he peered down to look upon an old foe.

He was a Peacock. He wore a white robe. A one-eyed wolf was his right hand man. And his name was Shen.


	2. Forces Divided

"Shen?" Master Regidor was sure his vision was failing. But that would explain the round metal ball.

"There you are, and to think I was worried." Shen was sarcastic about the worrying part. He smiled. "Take aim!" At Shens command the wolfs aimed the cannons at the Old Tiger.

Regidor decided to taunt Shen. "So I hear a panda defeated you at Gongmen City."

"He mastered Inner Peace, Regidor."

"So how do you plan to kill someone that can defeat your wolves, deflect your cannons, and best you in battle?"

"I will figure something out."

"Shen you will face your destiny, the Dragon Warrior will defeat you."

"I grow tired of this conversation!" Shen turned around. "FIRE!" Shen ordered his wolves each taking a shot.

Master Regidor ran once hearing Shen he did not look back, but kept running to his destination the Jade Palace.

* * *

"Inner peace . . . . Inner peace . . . . Inner peace." Master Shifu was meditating at the Dragon Gotto. He gave up; he knew this someone who killed Master Regidor was out to kill all the Masters. He went into the Hall of sacred warriors. It was just him, his students were out protecting the valley. He missed Oogway; he would know what to do.

* * *

The wolf fell on the ground paralyzed.

"That's the last of them!" Po Shouted

"That was easier than I thought!" Monkey gloated.

"We still have one more village to attend to." Tigress informed them. They had won easily in three villages the Kung Fu Warriors verses Wolf bandits. All three of the times Po and Monkey were acting childish. 1 point per unconscious bandit.

"Let's go!" Po Shouted


	3. A Lot Of Wolves

**Eastern Bamboo Harvesting Plant in the Carpenters Village**

Po Punched a bandit in front of him knocking the bandit backs a couple of feet, than Po kick a bandit attacking Monkey from behind. Tigress and viper both fought off 2 bandits, and crane taking out the archers, mantis was moving the villagers to safety.

"Wolves Plan C!" Yelled a wolf bandit.

The Wolves rolled up a cannon.

"Guys get behind me!" Po Yelled Getting into a stance and taking deep breathes.

"Silly Panda, you can`t save your friends, Fire at the Panda!" The Wolf Yelled

The cannon fired and Po hit it aside without entering Inner Peace Mode.

"I`ve been practicing!" Po Yelled at the wolves.

"Again!" The wolf yelled.

The Cannon fired and this time Po caught the Cannon ball and threw it back at the cannon causing it to explode.

"Darn." The Wolf sighed in defeat.

* * *

**In the Middle Of a Bamboo Forest located on the east side of the Valley of Peace**

Master Regidor punched a Wolf into a bamboo tree, he then jumped kicking another wolf, and once he landed on the ground threw wolf into its comrade.

He got into a stance. "Is that all you got?"

"No!" Yelled A Wolf throwing a axe at The Old Tiger

Master Regidor grabbed the axe and blocked a sword attack, afterwards kicking the Wolf away.

He got into a stance once again to fight off the Wolves when he hear a someone yell "Silly Panda, you can`t save your friends, Fire at the Panda!"

* * *

**Jade Palace**

"Zeng give this letter to Masters Ox and Croc of Gongmen City, and this to Master Chow." Master Shifu Told Zeng The Messenger

Afterwards Shifu went back to Meditating

A few minutes later 7 wolves came to attack Master Shifu.

Shifu Stood Up and turned around to face the wolves.

"Only Seven Wolves? You can't possibly think you can beat me can you?" Shifu Told the Intruders

"More are on the way!" A wolf shouted before attacking.

The Wolf Slung he sword at Shifu Multiple times Shifu dodging each one before kicking the wolf into two others.

Shifu Put Himself into a stance as two other wolves attacked him, he tripped one and hit the other with his cane.

Ten More wolves came up the stairs.

"This is going to be a long day." Shifu Sighed


End file.
